The present disclosure is related generally to the field of orthodontics. More specifically, the present disclosure is related to methods and system for providing optimized patient referrals for orthodontic treatments.
A primary objective of orthodontics is to realign patients' teeth to positions where the teeth function optimally and have an aesthetic appearance. The goal of a doctor is to take the patient from their current condition (“initial” or “starting dentition”) to a final condition (“treatment goal”). The result achieved is known as the “treatment outcome.” There may be many ways to achieve the goal and these are known as “treatment options.” The methodologies used by the doctor to get the patient to the goal are known as the “treatment plan.”
Often times, doctors establish the goal as “ideal” and discontinue treatment when they are as close as they can possibly get to the ideal. However, more recently with the growing use of 3-D computer graphics software services and programs in dentistry, the doctor can actually establish a custom treatment goal specific to each individual patient, and this goal may be a limited treatment goal and not ideal in every component of the bite. This is important because if the doctor is able to achieve 100% of the intended limited goal, the treatment may still be deemed a success, whereas it may be possible that if the doctor only achieves 75% of a completely “ideal” treatment goal, the treatment might not be deemed a success even though the amount of measured improvement on an absolute scale in the latter situation might be higher than in the limited treatment situation.
Furthermore, it may be desirable to have available methods and systems for patients, doctors, and/or dental professionals to determine optimal orthodontic professional referrals. The dental professionals may be chosen based on numerous criteria including, but not limited to, initial patient dental parameters, patient treatment preference, treatment difficulty, treatment success rate, historical information related to the type of treatment performed, geographical location of the orthodontic professional, and the like.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to have methods and systems to provide optimized referrals of patients to dental professionals, either for prospective patients to self-refer themselves to dental professionals, or for dental professionals to refer prospective patients to other dental professionals.